Tale Of The Mercenary
by Zypher The Great
Summary: A deadly rainstorm recently struck Vvardenfell, much to the dismay of its inhabitants, and it shows no sign of stopping. An Imperial freelancer, Selphica Relsinus, steps up to figure out what's going on before the storm destroys all of Morrowind.
1. Downpour

Rain again.

For the past few weeks it's been nothing but rain. The constant pitter-patter of the raindrops striking the ground has been engraved into my mind, so that I hear it everywhere I go. I play some music, I hear rain. I go to read a book, I hear rain. Hell, it even rains in my dreams. And it doesn't seem like it's anywhere near finished.

I've only been on Vvardenfell for a month, but I can never remember a rainstorm like this anywhere on Tamriel. And trust me, I've been everywhere on Tamriel. You see, I'm a mercenary. A sword-for-hire. An adventurer who plays by his own rules. I've always been attracted to the sense of danger and thrill, and this career of mine supplies me with all I need. Granted, it's definitely not the easiest job in the world. There have been plenty of times where I've very narrowly escaped death. But I have a blast doing it, there's no doubt about that.

Anyway, I've been sitting in my house in Balmora for what seems like eons, doing nothing but waiting for the rain to quit. And to be perfectly honest, I can't stand it. See, I can't sit still in any scenario without becoming severely bored and depressed. I guess it comes with this danger addiction I seem to have. It's only a couple houses to the South Wall, but I really don't want to get injured. You see, this is no ordinary storm. This is a highly lethal one. One that I have never seen on the face of the continent. It's almost like the gods are firing water arrows down at our poor land, where if you get hit you get killed. Three people in the town have already died from the relentless force of the rain, and ol' Tharkis the Grey lost his arm when he was trying to fix a window that somehow got jammed open. I can't tell what's going on, but I might as well try to figure out.

Some people will think I'm crazy, that I'm just another naive lunatic throwing his life away. But for me, this is a challenge. Another thrill to feed my endless desire. I need to do this, I'm obligated to. Because if no one else dares to save Vvardenfell from this massacre of a storm, I'll have to.

But first I somehow need to get to the Mage's Guild, so that I may try to figure out how I can go about becoming immune to this storm. I look around my house, but I can't find anything that will seem to work against the rain. Not one potion, not one scroll. Not even some kind of almighty water repelling device. I guess I'll have to visit my neighbor, Drelnas Varlino. He's a nice guy, born and bred here in Balmora, and he recently opened up his own wares shop. He's an inventor at heart; he likes to turn imagination into reality. Of course, he usually fails, but he just might have the very item I need to survive this.

So, I open the door very, very slightly, getting ready to fling it open and make a mad dash for Drelnas' house. That's when a raindrop hit my foot. I scream and slam the door shut, my whole leg now searing in pain. I sit down and check out my foot. It's got a huge, swelling bruise where the raindrop hit it. But I can't let that get me now. I hastily grab some sort of rubber curtain-like thing, hoping the rain keeps at bay for the 3 steps I need to make outside. Again I open the door slightly, but as soon as I do another raindrop sears right through the curtain! Holy mother of Vivec! This is getting a bit ridiculous now. And that's when a brilliant idea hit me.

Note that usually my brilliant ideas are very stupid, and end up failing. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I open up the window, on the side of the house facing Drelnas' place. I scream his name as loudly as I can, though it does no good with the extreme noise of the rain outside. So I chuck an old boot of mine at the window there, hoping he hears the noise and comes to open it. And within a minute he opens his window and hollers, "What do you want, Selphica?"

I respond with "I want to come over."

He shouts, "_What!_ Why the hell do you want to come over _now?_ You do realize there's a deadly storm outside, right?

I say, "Uh, obviously. Look, I'll explain in a second. Just fully open your window and take a few steps back."

He groans and replies, "Alright. Just be careful with whatever it is you're planning on doing."

Alright, time to put my plan into action. I open up my window fully and step back as well, except this time in a crouched position, ready to sprint. After a few seconds of preparation, I fling myself forward, through both of our windows and into his house. I stand up, dust myself off, and notice I got hit twice in the leg with the killer raindrops. Man, this hurts. I rise and end up facing the bewildered Drelnas.

"Why the hell did you just do that?"

I laugh and say "Frankly, I'm just glad my plan worked out."

"No, you're missing my point, Selphica. Why do you want to be over here?"

I reply, "Well, I needed to know if you had any water-repelling devices in that workshop of yours. I need to get to the Mage's Guild, pronto."

He says, "Here, just start from the beginning. What is it you're going to do?"

Hehe. He asked for it. "Look, I'm planning on saving Vvardenfell from this terrible storm somehow. I venture to find out whom or what is causing it and how to fix it. However, this would be very hard to do without immunity to water. Therefore, I need to head over to the Mage's Guild to find out how I can go about gaining this immunity."

Then I wait, as Drelnas gives me a blank stare. After a few minutes he comes about, finally absorbing the info I just laid out in front of him, and says, "Well, I only have one Potion of Water Resistance. It's not a very common potion at all, and I do treasure it. I was actually planning on using it sometime soon, since eventually I'll run out of provisions. But I can let you have it, for a price."

Astonished, I ask, "A price? What kind of price? How much?"

"1500 septims," Drelnas says in a take-it-or-leave-it tone.

Now I'm appalled. "_1500!_ Are you _kidding?_ I barely have that much at my house!"

"That's my final offer."

Disgruntled and annoyed, I say, "Fine. Can I get you those 1500 septims after I get the immunity?"

He laughs, harder than I've ever seen him laugh. "Yeah, like you wouldn't cheat me out of my money. Right."

"I swear to Zenithar that I'll get you those septims."

"Haha, you and your Imperial gods. No septims, no potion. And that's final."

Very, very annoyed, I go and jump back through the windows into my own home. Through some kind of miracle, I didn't get hit this time. I grab my 1800 septims out of the chest under my bed, so that I have extra spending money for later. For the third time in an hour, I jump through the windows to Drelnas' house, or at least I try. But this time I missed Drelnas' window, and I end up getting slaughtered by the raindrops. Driven by anger, frustration, and severe pain, I scramble through the window with bruises all over my body and fury all over my thoughts. I head back over to Drelnas and pay my 1500 septims for the potion.

"Now, let me explain how this works. As soon as you drink it, you have 60 seconds to make it to your destination before the potion wears off. So you had better sprint, seeing as how the Mage's Guild is on the other side of town." He then gives me the Potion of Water Resistance, and wishes me good luck. And I'll bet I'll need it. Reluctant, yet knowing I must press on, I open the door and ready myself for the long run ahead.


	2. Immunity

To be quite frank, I'm scared out of my wits. I have a hell of a good chance of dying right here and now. In a moment's notice I may be torn into shreds by the ruthless storm. And that only makes me want to do it more. As I said, I live for danger. If there's a chance of me dying, you can bet I'll take the risk for the greater good. I glance back at Drelnas. He gives me the thumbs up. I'm ready. I hastily down the potion and shoot out the door, heading straight for the Mage's Guild.

And the potion worked! I don't feel a thing. Unfortunately, it won't keep up for long, so I constantly push myself forward. It's been 20 seconds and I just crossed the bridge. I can feel the fatigue bearing on me already. Storms have a way of sapping you of what little strength you have, so you're left to suffer the brunt of it. But it won't best me.

40 seconds now, and I just reached the street that the Mage's Guild is on. I run past Nalcarya, the fine alchemist of Balmora, as she gives me a look of wonder. Naturally, she probably has immunity herself, so it doesn't surprise me that she's out here.

50 seconds, and I'm getting closer. Only a few more steps.

55 seconds, I'm right near the Mage's Guild.

58 seconds, and I reach the door. I force it open just as the raindrops strike me in the back, knocking me down on the floor of the Guild. I look up and see Danrys Halvel, the recent head of the place. He helps me up, and says "Selphica Relsinus? The mercenary? What in the living hell are you doing running here through a storm like this?"

I reply, "I need to gain immunity to water."

He laughs heartily and says "My my, don't we all. Well, I'm afraid I'm not willing to just give you immunity. You have to earn the immunity yourself somehow."

Great. "What is it I have to do then, if I want to gain it?"

Danrys says "Well, if you can do something for me I will enchant your armor with 100 water resistance. Deal?"

"Give me the mission first."

"Heh, alright then. Here's what you have to do for me. I need you to investigate a newly discovered cave outside Seyda Neen. It's called Acranelcis. Now, we can't seem to find a main entrance, but it's been said that a secret passage to the cave has been discovered in the storage room at Arrille's Tradehouse. The only way into the room is locked, and guards are always stationed outside it. Which means you'll have to find some way to get in. Once you do, the hidden tunnel should lead directly to the camp. Kill anyone inside, as they are most likely bandits anyway, and get me an ancient artifact called the Ring of Transcendence. Return this ring to me and I will enchant your armor, free of charge."

Damn. This doesn't sound like an easy one. But I knew ending the rain would be a challenge anyway. "Okay, I'll make that deal with you if you explain to me how I'm supposed to get around Seyda Neen without getting eaten alive by the rain."

"Oh. Right, I forgot about that. Well, now I'm stumped. I guess I'll have to enchant your armor anyway, just so you can do the mission. But here's the deal: If the ring is not returned to me within a week, I will place a death warrant on your head. Is that sufficient?"

After contemplating the situation longer than I ever have any other time (2 seconds), I say, "Sounds okay to me."

"Perfect. Now let's just imbue this armor. The process may take a while, so feel free to wander about here. Just please don't teleport to another Mage's Guild, only because I'll need you here to notify you."

So now I have some time to kill. What to do in the Mage's Guild? I suppose I could read, as they always have good books here. But to be honest, I can't settle myself enough to read. I might as well talk with my friends here. I walk down the steps and into the main room. It seems to be much noisier than I remember it to be here. Then, as I look a little closer, I see what the fuss is about. It appears Ajira and Galbedir have gotten into a scuffle. Big surprise.

Ajira shrieks, "You wax-stealing nincompoop! How dare you try to practice your thievery on another member of the guild! You should be expelled!"

Galbedir shouts back, "I did _not_ steal your wax, you overacting magically challenged drama queen!"

Ajira retorts, "Yeah, like you're in any place to call me a drama queen. Remember when you made a big scene months ago about how someone tinkered with your soul gems?"

Galbedir takes a step back, a look of disgust on her. "I know you messed up my gems, you dogface!"

The whole room gasps, then hushes. The term "dogface" is a highly offensive, racist term for a Khajiit, the cat-people of Morrowind. Ajira turns a shade of red and runs away sobbing. From there, everyone gets on Galbedir's case.

"How _dare_ you say such a thing!"

"Have you no decency!"

"This is as bad as physically attacking another member! You really _should_ be expelled now!"

"What in the name of Dagoth is going down here?"

Danrys walks into the chamber, where everyone again has hushed. The only sounds that can be heard are the explosions of rain and the quiet crying of Ajira in the next room.

"Galbedir just called Ajira a dogface, Master."

"They were fighting over stolen dreugh wax, sir."

"Ajira's over there crying, and I don't blame her after what Galbedir said."

Danrys raises his hand. "Enough. Galbedir, you are aware that comments like that are considered an attack on another member of the guild, and therefore are intolerable. As such, you are expelled from the Mage's Guild. You may stay here until the storm subsides, but once it does you are required to leave the guild."

This demand is followed by the most severe silence I can ever remember in my life. Even Ajira stops crying. Galbedir is frozen in place, unaware of what just happened, but knowing that soon it will sink in. There's no look of anger, of sadness, of betrayal. Her face is blank, as if her expulsion erases all feeling.

Danrys then turns to me and says, "Your armor has finished enchanting. You may leave for your quest now. I wish you luck."

I look back at this scene. Galbedir refuses to move, still frozen in place. The other mages start to whisper to one another, and Ajira tiptoes into the chamber, drying her face with a handkerchief. Saddened by such an empty sight, I slowly make my way back to the entrance of the guild. As terrible as I may feel now, I must press on.


	3. Rescue

Well, there's nothing like a little mage drama to give a guy something to think about on the long trip back to Seyda Neen. As I just found out, the silt striders have been moved to safe cover, so I can't use one of them. And since the closest Mage's Guild to Seyda Neen is in Balmora, it wouldn't help to use a guild guide. This means I get the opportunity to walk there. Huzzah!

For the most part I'm prepared. I have everything that I need, and it's not a terribly long journey, so I should be just fine. As I head out though, I notice a big problem; the Odai River flooded and took out the bridges. This means I'll have to swim across. I sure love my luck. So I get in, and it's freezing cold. Naturally. I swim across about halfway when I notice something at the river bottom. Intrigued, I dive down to fetch it. As I come back to the surface, I notice it's an amulet. A very rare one. Figuring it'll sell for some good cash, I pocket it for later trading.

I get across the river, and continue to make my way to Seyda Neen. As I pass Fort Moonmoth I noticed the champion, Larrius Varro, outside swinging his blade at a tree. He was always an odd fellow. Ignoring him, I go through the Foyada, killing a couple annoying rats, and head out on the Ascadian Isles toward Seyda Neen. I really love this road. It's always so beautiful, and well-kept, and peaceful. And now with the rain, it looks even more beautiful, even calming in a sense. That is, as long as I keep my eye off of the skeletons and guars guarding the tombs and egg mines around here.

After walking some distance I run into Pelagiad, a town off to the side that I remember visiting once in my travels. It's a relatively peaceful town, thanks to the fort built right behind the settlement. However, I smell something odd, something gross, something...burning...

Once I actually think things through and realize it's a fire, I run down to where I caught the smell. I look at every house on the way. The Halfway Tavern: it's alright. The Armorer's: it's fine. But then I see it, way behind the other buildings. Ahnassi's house! She's a friend of mine from here who told me to look into some things for her. I never did though, mainly because she offered no payment. I'm not an errand boy, for Almsivi's sake.

I have no clue how to put out the fire. And for some reason, the rain only fuels it further, making everything ten times more dangerous. Even the guards of the town, who seem to have immunity to the storm as well, are dashing around the house doing anything possible to put it out. I catch a resident of the place, Ra'Kasha, hiding under some kind of shelter outside, and ask him what happened.

"Ra'Kasha does not know. Poor Ahnassi, poor Khajiit. Starts fire when she cooks, I think. Someone must save poor Ahnassi!"

Eugh. I never liked having to figure out what the hell Khajiits were talking about. All I understand is that Ahnassi is definitely inside. Looks like I'll have to save her, since everyone else is either cowering in fear, running around screaming their heads off, or (in the Imperial guards' case) trying to fight the flames with their swords. Come now, even I'm not that foolish.

I step closer, trying to plan out how I'm going to save Ahnassi, when a flame licks up and strikes me in the face! I get knocked back, but as I find out a second later it was only out of shock that I fell down! The flames didn't harm me at all! This armor must be immune to all the elements then. I really should thank Danrys for this.

Alright, time to move. I charge in, not stopping for a second, and notice Ahnassi in a corner. She instantly lights up when she sees me and calls out for my help. I scream, "Don't worry, Ahnassi! I'll get you out of here!" I rush over to grab her, but stop when I realize I can't get her past the flames. Hmm. That's when I notice that the corner she's huddled in is quite weathered down from the fire. I walk over there.

A few good whacks with my sword, and CRASH! The corner quickly becomes a pile of burning rubble. I grab Ahnassi and head outside. As I do, I'm greeted by the champion of Fort Pelagiad, Arnius Belarus.

"You've saved her! Tremendous job, fellow Imperial!" he shouts with a highly professional tone of voice.

"It was no problem, sir." I reply modestly.

"Haha, as if! You're a hero, son! We could use a good warrior like you in the Imperial Legion!"

"No thanks," I decline. "Your Legion wouldn't agree with my rules."

"I see. You're a mercenary, then. At any rate, thank you for saving Ahnassi. Is there anything you want, anything at all?"

"I'd just like to stop this dreaded rainstorm. Don't worry though, I'm working on it."

And that's when it hit me: Ahnassi! She has no protection against the storm! I whip around wildly, trying to find where she went.

"Ah, do not worry about young Ahnassi. We have taken her to shelter. She will not be harmed by the foul storm. And don't you worry about putting out that fire; I shall have my troops do that. Farewell, and thanks again." Belarus gives me a rough grin and heads back to the fort. Well, that was a bit exciting, but it's about time I found that ring.


End file.
